Without You
by scarecrowscreams
Summary: Maka is lonely knowing Soul is gone in England studying aboard. Soul meets a weird someone while in England. Black Star is keeping secrets. Tsubaki doesn't know what she is doing with herself anymore. SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I was laying in bed feeling you hold me closer to your chest, I smile. Then the tears start to flow, remembering you were gone. You have been for six months.

I still wonder why you left to go study aboard in England. Sure you write letters, but I miss your touch, your taste, your smile and everything else.

I got out of bed and went downstairs. The tears we're still rolling down my cheeks, they just wouldn't stop. I looked through the mail and I saw one mailed from you.

Ripping it open, my tears started to dry up. Your letter told me you were going to be home in a couple of days. I screamed in excitement.

Gosh, I missed him.

I called Tsubaki and asked if she wanted to go get some coffee. She agreed.

As we met at the coffee shop, I couldn't help but smile knowing Soul will be home.

"What's up?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nothing at all." My smile kept on growing bigger at my lie.

"Really, why are you smiling so big? Did you get a letter from Soul?"

"He'll be home in a few days." I couldn't help but laugh knowing he's coming home.

"That's great Maka! Why don't we get you something nice to wear when he gets home?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

I knew she was very happy for me, but she also knows I don't like shopping.

"Are you sure Tsubaki?"

"Yeah, we'll get you a nice dress."

I agreed because I couldn't say no to her.

By the time we were done our coffee, we were already at some clothing boutique.

Tsubaki was pulling out bright coloured dresses. I didn't like them. Then we both notice a black dress that just cuts off at the knee. I went to the change room to try it on.

Tsubaki screamed, "this looks amazing on you!"

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, it covers all of your curves perfectly, Soul will surely drop dead when he sees you."

**Soul's****POV**

Staying in England for six months was fun but my heart ached for Maka.

I scratched my white hair, then I notice a book Maka said was impossible to find. She said they only made 100 copies, I brought it without a second thought.

While I left the antique bookstore, I notice a boy with black hair and three white stripes covering only half the head, yelling at a much taller woman. Something about how her hair was cut un symmetrical.

I stared in confusion. They noticed me.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I suppose it is, other then her hair being uneven. I'm Death the Kid by the way."

"Soul," we shook hands."And you are?"

"Liz," she smiled, "nice to meet you. Don't worry too much about the symmetry thing with Kid here. You'll get use to it."

Thinking to myself, we're going to see each other again?

"How about we all go for drinks tonight?"

"Not tonight Liz, I have to go back to my father and discuss some matters."

"Well, I best be going anyways. Nice talking to you." I didn't know how to tell them I don't drink.

"Awe, you would've loved to meet my younger sister Patty. How about you give us your number so we can meet tomorrow?"

I hesitated, "uh, my number is XXX-XXXX."

"Time to go Liz, my father won't be too happy if we arrive late."

Liz kinda pouted but smiled and waved goodbye. I waved in return.

What is wrong with me? Why did I give my number so easily? I think it's because I'll be leaving in a few days.

As I was walking home, the snow started to fall. I couldn't help but miss her even more. With each dropping flake I felt those were the tears she cried for me.

I missed the nice warm nights in Death City while riding my bike with Maka on the back. She was scared and held me tight when I went faster. Very cute of her.

When I arrived back at my *flat, I fell face first on my bed. I can't wait until I'm able to hold her again. I regret leaving for so long. Then I hear the phone ring, thinking who the hell would wanna call me.

"I'm excited to meet you," some childish voice said. Then she hung up, now I'm wondering who the hell she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. This is my first story :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While walking home, I saw a piano in a music store. I remembered when I first met Soul, he played a song for me. He said, "this is who I am," and started to play. It was some dark classical sound, but it made me very interested in him.

At home, there wasn't much, just basic things. Very boring, but I told Soul I didn't need much, I just needed his love. I looked at the time, it was 7:30. Wow, I took my time getting home.

I decided to make some supper, then I forgot I hadn't bought groceries for awhile. Guess I'll skip that and just read. When I pulled out a book, a picture fell. I picked it up and looked to find it was one of Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul and I at the carnival.

That day, it was a sunny day with a nice light breeze. Tsubaki suggested we go to the carnival. That was when Soul and I first started dating. I remember Black Star kept on eating anything he could get his hands on and ended up getting some cotton candy in Tsubaki's hair. Soul started to laugh at her and I gave him one of my Maka Chops. We played games and had a great time.

The phone started to ring, startling me. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maka, can you help me out with like 50 bucks?"

"Blair, didn't you just get paid?"

"Yeah, but I kinda spent on these really nice expensive clothes."

"Blair, you got to stop spending your money on things you don't need. Why do you need money?" I'm getting irritated now.

"To buy a pair of these really nice heels."

"NO!"

"Oh please Maka, they're on sale."

"You don't need them. I gotta go now, bye."

"Just wait Maka. Your Papa said he wants to talk to you."

I hung up the phone.

I hate my good for nothing Papa. All he does is flirt with other women. I'm glad my mom divorced him. What on earth does he want to talk to me about? I'm 17, and just graduated from high school. I have an apartment with water and light. (Remember she doesn't have food.) I'm fine without him, what would he need?

I decided to get ready for bed. I put Soul's on shirt and smelled him. It was faint but it was there. He said he'd be home in a few days but that alone is too long to wait. While I was standing there smelling his shirt, someone knocked on the door.

**Soul's POV**

That was one uncool call. Whatever, I picked up my guitar and started strumming random notes. I needed to do anything to get everything off my mind and just think of Maka. I am so uncool for leaving her, but my parents insisted I go. I had to, if I didn't I wouldn't receive any cash. Without a job, cash is sure hard to find for an 18 year old.

Just two more days, then I can hold Maka for however long I wanted to. I miss the way her hair fell in front of her face after I kissed her. When she blushed, my heart melted. Everything about Maka was truly amazing.

Sometime after putting the guitar down, I fell asleep. My dream felt so real. It was as if I was sleeping right next to her and she was crying. I couldn't help but cry with her. She got out of bed still crying and I can hear asking why I left. If only she knew it was so we didn't live on the streets.

I woke up so scared and sweating. I need to get home now.

As I'm laying here, I hear someone walk in. "Whose here?"

"It's Wes."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, mum and dad we're the ones who made you come here to study. I came here to tell you that they want to see you."

"I ain't going. I came, studied, left my girlfriend for 6 months. I don't have to see them."

"We'll have a driver pick you up tomorrow at 6. Wear a suit. You do have a suit right?"

Did he not hear me when I said I'm not going to go meet them? My parents don't know anything about me. I left, when I found out I could do music in America. Best decision in my life. I'm back here on there accord. I don't have to see them right?

"Good luck with that, I'm busy tomorrow." I was busy tomorrow.

"Oh, is that true? With what then?"

"I have plans with my friends." I did?

"We'll the driver will still be here tomorrow. Bye Soul."

"Fuck you Wes!" I was filled with so much rage.

Goddamn he was such a bastard. He was mum and dad's favourite. Couldn't stand all the attention he got. I had to leave. I need to go somewhere.

Leaving my flat, was a bad idea. It was only 9 PM but the drunks were already roaming the streets.

While I was going through the park, I noticed the same person I saw earlier. Wasn't his name Kid or something? He was with the same woman and someone who looked like a kid.

"Hey Soul."

Shit, it was them. I didn't want to see them, I wanted to be alone.

"Hi."

They started walking toward me. I looked up thinking it would be much better to be home already and not in this mess. Next thing you know, somebody was hugging the life out of me.

"Excuse me, can you get off?" I tried saying this without being so rude.

"Oh I'm Patty by the way, nice meeting you Soul." She said this so joyfully. "Liz, you're right he does seem cool." She pecked my cheek.

What the fuck is wrong with her?

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Awe, do you really have to? I thought we could go get dinner or something."

"No, that's fine really. I have to start packing." Shit they don't need to know I'm leaving.

"Oh where are you going?" Patty said this sadly.

"Home." I'm not going to lie. Home is where I belong and not in this shit hole.

"Oh, and where's that?" She said this lustfully. Not good, not good at all.

"America, where the one I love is waiting for me to come home." Now I really am asking for it. I think she is very fond of me more then I want.

"Patty, don't be going in other people business now, we have to go now anyways." Thank you Kid.

I didn't care what there going to say, I left. I needed out of every person in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Who is it?" I tried my best not to sound scared, but to be honest I was terrified. People rarely came by to visit. It's 9:30 now and who would come by here?

"Come on Maka, open the door."

Of course it was Black Star. Only he would come by at an odd time before telling the person. I wonder why he was here?

"Yeah, yeah just wait." I giggled.

When I opened the door, my smile vanished. What did he get himself into? His clothes were ripped, he had a new tattoo of a star on his arm, and he had cuts and bruises all over his face.

"What happened Black Star?" I was now worried.

"Just got into a scrap with these low-lifes, nothing really. Hey, do you have money?"

"I don't have money and anyways why would you need money?"

"Oh nothing. Do you know where my sister Tsubaki is? I haven't seen her in a few days." Tsubaki isn't his real sister, but they have known each other forever and he sees her as his sister.

The more I look at Black Star, I realize he's not himself. Where is the funny, joking guy? All I see right now is some kid who is jumpy and scared. Nothing like him.

"Tsubaki should be at home. Do you want me to call her?"

"Yeah, that would be great." As he said great his voice cracked. He still sounds like a little kid.

"Do you want some tea while you wait for Tsubaki?"

As soon as I asked, he passed out. He was shivering with sweat going down his face. I called Tsubaki, she sounded relieved when I told her Black Star was here but then worried when I told her he passed out.

When Tsubaki got here, Black Star opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around confusedly.

"Your at Maka's apartment. Are you okay Black Star?" Tsubaki sounded very concerned.

"Don't worry 'bout me, I just need some cash. You got any?"

"Why do you need money? You just passed out and you look like you're dying. You don't need money, you need some rest."

Black Star obeyed and went back to bed on the couch. He always listened to Tsubaki, no matter the situation.

"What do you think happened these past few weeks?"Tsubaki asked.

If only I knew. All I thought about was Soul. What a terrible friend I am right now.

"I think we need to take him to the hospital." His skin was pale, sweat rolling down his face and he was shaking.

"No, no don't take them. Not them. I love them. No!" Black Star screamed in his sleep.

"It's okay Black Star, you're safe right now. Don't worry, they're already gone but you have me. It's okay Black Star."

Tsubaki started cleaning the sweat off his face. I wonder who he was talking about.

"Tsubaki, how did his parents die?" Black Star was adopted by the dojo teacher Sid when he was a baby. I didn't know anything about his parents.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, I knew this was a tough thing to ask.

**Soul's POV**

After getting home last night, I was asleep in bed. In the morning I packed all of my things. It feels real now, knowing I'm going home tomorrow.

I picked up my guitar and started to sing,

_Well I've been down to Georgia_

_I've seen the streets in the West_

_I've driven down the 90, hell I've seen America's best_

_I've been through the Rockies, I've seen Saskatoon_

_I've driven down the highway 1 just hopin' that I'd see you soon_

_Cause I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home_

_I've never been to Alaska, but I can tell you this,_

_I've been to Lincoln, Nebraska and hell you know it ain't worth shit_

_I've been through Nova Scotia, Sydney to Halifax_

_I'll never take any pictures cause I know I'll just be right back_

_Cause I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home_

_I've seen a palace in London, I've seen a castle in Wales_

_but I'd rather wake up beside you and breathe that ol' familiar smell_

_I never thought you could leave me, I figured I was the one_

_but I understand your sadness so I guess I should just hold my tongue_

_But I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home_

_I know that we're takin' chances, you told me life was a risk_

_but I just have one last question..._

_will it be my heart or will it be his?_

_I'm comin' home_

I just sat around until someone knocked at my door at 5:45. I wonder who it was.

"Hello?"

"I'm here to pick up a Soul Evans."

Shit, I was gonna avoid my house so I wouldn't have to go to dinner. Fuck it, I'll go. It is my last night.

"Give me a minute."

I quickly put my suit on and was out the door.

The closer I was getting to my parents house, the more I was regretting it. This is way too much too handle when I feel like shit. Gosh, why would my parents ask me to come home, when I've been here for 6 months? Confusing I tell you.

"Good evening Sir." Gosh I hated when they called me Sir.

"Yeah," I said this blandly.

When I was seated for dinner, I realized Kid, Liz, and Patty were here. Why the fuck were they here?

"Evening everyone." Gods, my father sounded cockier than ever.

After dinner was over, my mum called me over to the living room.

"Dear, I do wish for you to stay."

"No mum, I'm going back tomorrow. Nothing is going to make me stay."

"What's over there that's not over here?"

"My beautiful, most wonderful girlfriend is in America waiting for me."

"Why not have Patty as your girl." She smirked at this remark.

"No way!"

Patty walked into the room and starting clinging my arm. "Please get off of me."

"No, I like how Soul's arms feel."

I pushed her off of me. "Mum, what business do we have with them?"

"Oh dear, our music company is now joined with their family."

What is going on here?

WHATEVER I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION NOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tsubaki never told me how Black Star's parents died.

After Black Star woke up, he looked very sick so Tsubaki took him to the hospital. For the rest of the day I was too antsy to wait for Tsubaki to call and tell me how Black Star was, so I was took a nap. My nap was interrupted by a phone call.

Tsubaki told me Black Star has been on drugs and going through withdrawals. She was crying to the point she was hyperventilating. When Tsubaki calmed down she told me that Black Star was at her house resting. She said she had to go.

I couldn't believe Black Star has been on drugs. Why, and how could this have happened? He had great friends and family. Maybe we're to blame. Soul was his best friend and I don't even know if he has been keeping contact with him. Tsubaki has been busy with her classes as well.

My train of thought were interrupted when I realized that Soul will be here at 5:00PM. It was already 4:30, better leave or I'll be late.

By the time I arrived to the airport it was already 4:56.

His flight wasn't delayed and it was already 5:10. Did something happen to make him stay? No, that's impossible. He said he'd be here.

While I did another walk through the airport, I saw him. His head full of white hair was right there in the distance. He noticed me too and he was grinning from ear to ear.

I ran to him. I jumped on him wrapping my legs and arms around him.

"Gosh, I missed everything about you. You're such a jerk for leaving, but you're back and that's all I need right now."

He didn't say anything, he just kissed me soft and tenderly. Soul tasted perfect.

"Yeah, I know I'm a jerk for leaving. I ain't leaving you ever again. England sucked without you. Bookworm." Soul laughed as he said the last part.

I laughed with him.

"I see you got your accent back, guess that happens when you're there for so long."

"Really, I didn't even realize." He paused for a few seconds and then said, "you're the most amazing person I know. Leaving you was the hardest thing ever."

He let me down gently, then grabbed my hand. "Lets go home my love." My face starting burning when he called me my love.

When we got back to the apartment, Soul told me he was going to shower. I laid on the couch, thinking.

I wonder if Black Star is okay. What about Tsubaki? Soul just got back and all I could think about was how they were doing.

The shower stopped. Soul grabbed me and started to kiss me. My arms were around his neck pulling him closer. My fingers were getting tangled in his hair, and I was lost in our kiss.

The tables have turned, now I was sitting on his lap. His arms are holding me tighter.

"Maka, I can't get enough of you," Soul whispered in between our lips. I felt his tongue brush against my lips, I let him in. He let go of the kiss and started to kiss down my neck. I moan in pleasure.

_'Knock, knock' _

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

Soul kissed me again, guess he didn't hear anything.

_'Knock, knock, knock' _

I pulled from his kiss and started heading for the door, Soul following me.

Looking through the peephole, I see my Papa. "Do we have to answer the door?" I whispered.

"No."

Soul picked me up and carried me to the bedroom kissing me. As he was laying me down on the bed I asked, "did you lock the door?"

"Yeah I locked it," his teeth now on my neck. It tickled.

"Soul, stop it. It tickles." He started to slip his hand under my shirt then we heard,

"MAKA! Papa needs to talk to you."

The door wasn't locked and he was in the bedroom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE MAKA?"

Soul got off of me and left the bedroom. My face was burning with rage and embarrassment. I'm surprised I didn't get a nose bleed.

"What do you want Papa?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your Mama left mail at my house for you."

"Why didn't she just send it to me?"

"I'm not sure actually, but just come by and pick it up tomorrow or whenever you're not busy."

"Just get out, you really should call before you come here."

"Bye Maka, and by the way Stein wanted to know why dropped out of his class."

I dropped out because dissecting animals all day has nothing to do with archeology.

"No reason. Just didn't like the class," I lied.

My Papa finally left. He still annoys the heck out of me. I saw Soul looking in the kitchen for food.

"Sorry, I haven't bought food for a few days." More like a 2 weeks.

"That's alright, I'll just order food. What you up for tonight?"

"Anything is fine. How was England?"

**Soul POV**

After the dinner party, I left. Things were just getting to intense and weird there.

First of all, what was Patty's deal? Why did my family need to join companies with their family? Why did my mum want me to stay? Fuck, all this shit is rubbish.

When I got home, I opened a Pepsi and sat on the couch thinking about nothing.

"Soul can we talk?"

Why the fuck is Patty here? I don't need this. Maybe I can pretend to be asleep.

"Can we just talk? I want to apologize for how I acted at dinner."

Last night right, what can go wrong?

"What do you want Patty?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted at dinner. I didn't realize you had a girlfriend. I thought you were lying."

"That's fine. I need to go now, bye."

"You're leaving tomorrow for sure?"

"Yeah, finally. England is weighing me down with loneliness."

"I feel like I'm losing a really good friend. Have you ever felt so attached with somebody you barely knew before?"

"Sorry, I haven't. I really gotta go, my flight leaves early. Bye Patty."

While I was closing the door, I was pulled and my lips were pressed against Patty's. I pulled back.

"What are you doing? I thought you were just apologized for acting like that."

"A goodbye kiss. I'll miss you Soul Evans." I slammed the door.

That isn't my name anymore. I can't help but feel dirty, very dirty.

I went to bed.

Next thing you know, my alarm is blaring in my ears. Better get up or I'll miss my flight home.

After I got on the plane, which was beside some old guy with snot hanging from his nose. Not cool. I decided to put my headphones on and sleep until I get home.

Being back in America sure felt good. If I heard one more british person talk, I was gonna lose it.

I wonder where Maka is. She did say she was gonna pick me up. I picked up my bags and went looking for her.

She was standing there looking my way and I couldn't help but feel so overjoyed with happiness. Maka ran and jumped on me.

"Gosh, I missed everything about you. You're such a jerk for leaving, but you're back and that's all I need right now."

I know I am Maka. I grabbed her chin and kissed her without a care in the world. This moment right now was enough.

"Yeah, I know I'm a jerk for leaving. I ain't leaving you ever again. England sucked without you. Bookworm." I started to laugh, she really was a bookworm but my bookworm.

She laughed with me.

"I see you got your accent back, guess that happens when you're there for so long."

"Really, I didn't even realize." I really got my accent back but whatever. "You're the most amazing person I know. Leaving you was the hardest thing ever."

I put her down and grabbed her hand. "Lets go home my love."

Fast forward after Maka's dad came in.

After Maka's dad walked in on us, I decided I best be leaving them alone.

Way to ruin a good moment too. I needed everything about Maka and he comes here. Why must everything be so uncool right now? I just wanted to be with Maka alone. I guess I'll make some supper.

"Sorry, I haven't bought food for a few days."

"That's alright, I'll just order food. What you up for tonight?"

"Anything is fine. How was England?"

"England was honestly shit without you."

"Really, why's that?"

Should I really tell her about my run in with that weird girl. Oh yeah I bought her a book.

"Lots of things, but beside that I got you something."

I went looking through my bags and pulled out some ancient looking book.

"Here. I remember you babbling about it."

Her eyes seemed to get brighter. Not even five minutes of giving her the book, she was reading it. I wouldn't admit it, but she looked sexy reading a book.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tsubaki's POV

"Why are you doing this to yourself Black Star?" The tears tasted salty as it was racing down my cheeks.

"'Cause I have nothing to live for now. I don't know who my parents are. I don't have a home anymore, no money, no job. I only have them." His fist met the wall where it left a dent.

"Who?"

"My real family."

"Why are you getting so caught in a gang that will throw you away." I don't understand what he's talking about. We knew each other since we were kids, I know he doesn't need to do this. He didn't need drugs to survive.

"I love you Black Star, you're my best friend. Don't do this to yourself anymore, please." I reach to touch his face only to have my arm flicked away.

"Don't cry anymore Tsubaki. I love you too but I really need to go." He hugged me and I really wish he didn't have to leave. Don't leave me here all alone again. He left slamming the door.

My best friend, left without saying goodbye. I can usually talk sense into him. I don't think I can this time.

I laid on the floor crying until I fell asleep. Then I heard the voice calling me. Calling me to just grab the blade and mark my skin again. No, I tell it. The voice says I deserve it, after an outburst like that, I deserve it.

Going to the bathroom, there it is laying on the counter. What am I thinking? I don't need to cut myself anymore, but it's calling me out so loudly.

My mind goes blank. My wrist is stained with red. I did it again. Why do I always let the voice win? When did I start feeling like this? When Black Star first called me his sister? Or when I figured he could never return my feelings?

Black Star, what have you got yourself into now? I need to call Maka, I have to tell her Black Star left and I don't know where he went.

_Ring, ring._

"Maka, Black Star left. He's gone and I don't know where he is. Help me please."

"Calm down Tsubaki. I'll wake up Soul then, we'll go looking for him. Call you soon Tsubaki."

What time is it? Holy shit, it's 3 in the morning. What time did I pass out? When did Black Star leave? So many questions with no answers.

**Maka's POV**

"Soul wake up, we gotta look for Black Star."

"Why?"

I never told him that Black star was on drugs. I was so caught up in the moment last night, it never crossed my mind to tell him.

"Tsubaki just called and said he left and she doesn't know where he went."

"Don't worry about it Maka. He'll be fine I'm sure. Come on lets just go back to bed." He pulled me into his arms. It's so hard resist when we haven't seen each other for so long.

"We can't. Black Star is kinda of in trouble." My voice cracked saying the last word.

"What do you mean Maka?" He let me go, and sat up.

"Black Star has been on drugs, and he was suppose to stay at Tsubaki's apartment." I feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, we'll find him. We'll bring him back, okay?" He didn't sound too sure himself but I gave him a reassuring nod.

"Okay, where should we look?"

"I have an idea, get dressed and we'll go."

**Soul's POV**

I knew where to find Black Star. The only problem is that where Maka and I are going isn't gonna be pretty. We stop at a red-light.

"Where are you taking us Soul?"

"We're going to a place I wish you didn't have to see."

The deeper we got into Death City, the more people roamed the streets. Despite it being only Wednesday. There was strip clubs and bars along each side of the street.

"Why would Black Star be over here?"

"Because this is one of the few places to get drugs without being busted."

"How do you know this Soul?"

I know because this is where Black Star meets up with his gang.

"Black Star was telling me about one time."

"Oh," she sounded so uncertain. I wish I could tell that I knew about the gang Black Star joined. The Star Clan.

We drove through the streets without any sight of him. Going through them one more time, I see him. He was with one of the well known drug dealers, Justin.

"I see him." I sped up the car and we were beside Black Star.

"Let's go back Black Star, Tsubaki is really worried about you."

"Naw, I'm good."

"Come on man, this isn't cool. Why you hanging with these low-life's anyway?"

"You don't need to know. Lets go Justin. Seems like they ain't leaving us anytime soon."

As they started to walk off, I got out of the car and gave Black Star a shot.

"What the fuck was that for Soul!"

"You're not listening to us asshole, let's go home."

"Fuck off Soul. You leave for six months barely talking to me, don't act like you care now."

"What do you mean? I wrote every week, same with Maka and Tsubaki. Don't fucking say I didn't talk to you. You didn't even write back. That's not like you Black Star! What the fuck is up with you?" I am fucking pissed right now!

He's jumpy, he is defiantly on drugs right now. Wonder what he's taking. Meth, cocaine, acid or heroin? Hard to say, they all do the same to you. They kill you.

"Fuck this shit Soul! Let's just get outta here Justin." He walked off, and I ran to him and pinned him down. I don't think I can hold him for long, since he is at a high rank in the dojo.

"What the fuck you taking Black Star!"

"NOTHING!"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! YOU'RE ACTING SO UNCOOL RIGHT NOW!"

"I ain't lying, I'm not on anything. Just that once."

"You're lying."

He punched me right in the face. Fucking bastard. Fists were flying back and forth and next thing I know, Black Star has me pinned down.

"Tell me I'm fucking lying again you little bitch. Just go home with your little cunt of a girlfriend."

"Black Star! Will you shut up and go home. Tsubaki is really worried about you and you need to seriously get it together," Maka said.

"Woah Maka, didn't think you'd say something. Thought you were some daddy's girl and got whatever you wanted." Black Star started to laugh at himself.

"You know very well I hate my Papa, he's just a cheating no good womanizer. How dare you bring my Papa into this," her fist raised and smacked Black Star right into the face.

"What did you do that for? You sure are sensitive for someone who doesn't like her Papa," he snickered.

"Soul knock him out or something, he needs to go home." Why on earth is Maka asking me to do that? She knows very well I am in the shits compared to Black Star. He's a fucking dojo master.

"How much for your hit bastard?" I know this isn't the best idea but I honestly don't know how to get him home.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you guys like Tsubaki's POV? Let me know.<strong>

**Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys for the super late update. I was having really bad writers block and the holidays just didn't help. Well any who, shout out to awesomesauceof2012 for reviewing. Review please, it really encourages me to write. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

I don't know any other way to get Black Star to come home. The only thing that comes to mind is to buy his drugs. It's kinda Maka's fault too, she did tell me to get him home by all means.

"How much for the fucking hit Justin?"

"200 bucks for an 8 ball."

"Black Star, get in the car." He didn't argue, he knew I was getting him drugs.

"Soul, why are you buying him drugs? And what the heck is an 8 ball?"

"Don't worry about it Maka, I ain't giving Black Star the drugs that easy when we get home. Justin here." I handed him the money, and he gave me the 8 ball.

"Lets go Maka."

**Maka's POV**

Everything with Black Star is so much to handle. Not to long after we bought the drugs, Black Star fell asleep. I found myself yawning as well. Gosh, of course I was, it was almost 4 in the morning.

"You tired babe?"

"Yeah, aren't you? We did wake up at 3 to find Black Star. It be amazing if you weren't tired." I laughed

"I'm not actually. Still suffering from jet-lag." He laughed at me.

"Oh whatever Soul." I nudged his arm.

"I wonder what she's doing. I sure do miss her." Black Star was awake and good timing too, we were back at the apartment.

"What's up bud?" Soul asked.

"Ah, don't worry about me, just thinking crazy I 'spose." I wonder what's on his mind.

"Well, we're here anyways. Let's go buddy."

"Naw, I just want to go back to Tsubaki's place. We had a fight, and I want to go and apologize." He paused, "where's my stuff?"

"Don't worry too much about that. Let's go inside and call Tsubaki."

"Come on, why you gotta be like that Soul?"

"'Cause you get too messed up when you're on that stuff." I'm surprised how calm Soul is right now.

"You don't even know what I go through everyday." What was he talking about? We were there for him and it pained me to see him like this. I just want the old Black Star back. He was always one to be in the moment. Love wasn't something he could commit to. He would just want to keep moving forward to fast for anyone to keep up.

"Let's go inside Black Star. It's getting late and Tsubaki is probably worried, she probably wants us to call her now." I said as calm as I could. I didn't know how Soul could be so calm right now, I surely wasn't. This was the first time I was in this kind of situation.

"Well hurry up then." Black Star yelled and then got out of the car and started to run towards the apartment..

"Just wait Black Star." Soul yelled at Black Star and then started to run after him. Black Star was fast. I then turned off the car because Soul just left it running and started to run after him. After I turned it off, I made my way to the apartment. I had to hurry because I had the keys to get back into the apartment.

When we got inside, Black Star immediately went to the couch. It was like all the energy he had inside him was gone. I went to the closet in the hallway to get him a blanket. Soul walked up from behind and started to whisper to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What are we going to say to Tsubaki?"

"We'll just tell her that he's here and he's asleep."

"What if she wants to come here? I don't want Black Star to get too crazy."

"You're right. Well, we'll tell her that he's here. If she wants to come here, we'll just ask her not to. It's getting late and we're both really tired." He nodded and let go of me.

When I grabbed a blanket and a pillow for Black Star, he looked so cold. He was shaking and had a cold sweat. He didn't look healthy, but hey, what do you expect? It's one of the side effects of drugs, right?

I went back to the bedroom and laid on the bed.

"Babe, I'm gonna sleep in the other room. I don't want to find Black Star gone in the morning." I agreed and Soul left me alone in the bed. It sure is lonely back in this cold room.

I picked up the phone and dialled Tsubaki's number.

_Ring, ring._

"Is he okay?" was the first thing she said.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's asleep on the couch right now."

"Oh thank goodness, I was really worried. Hey, sorry for getting you to look for him so early in the morning."

"That's fine Tsubaki, I'll always be there for you whenever you need it."

"I'll drop by in the afternoon to check up on him" I let out a sigh of relief when she said that. I didn't feel like telling her to not come here right now.

"That's fine, goodnight." She didn't say goodnight but hung up the phone. I hope she really is okay.

**Tsubaki's POV**

Anxiety washed over me after I called Maka. Black Star doesn't make my life easy. Especially after I found out about the drugs. I still don't understand the whole thing about that. What's so great to keep going back to something that keeps destroying you? It just doesn't make sense.

By 4 in the morning, I was so cried out that I couldn't even sleep. The voice returned but I shooed it away, I told him I didn't need him anymore. I hope he stays away this time.

The phone rings and it's Maka. She told me he's alright, thank goodness. I told her I would go by her place in the afternoon. My chest was relieved with so much pain I just wanted to dance in joy. I don't care what people think, but even if he doesn't love me, I'll still be happy if he's alright. Then the pain drowns me again knowing he doesn't love me the same way I do. Shit.

I walk toward the bathroom, and grab the blade once again. No ones talking now, I'm doing this all on my own. I pull my sleeve and drag the blade across my arm. It stings for a few seconds, then it feels good. I continue this a couple more times.

"What am I doing?"

"You're making yourself feel better." His voice is raspy.

"Go away! I don't need you."

"You're wrong, you do. I'm the only one who can love you."

No, no I don't need this. My cheeks are wet from the tears now. My arm is stinging in pain, and he's not helping. I need help!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and review! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to Daphne AlIsOn for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I could hear Soul whisper, "babe, wake up. Tsubaki's here."

"Go away, I'm sleeping good." I rolled to the other side of the bed.

"No Tsubaki's here."

"Oh yeah, I should get up eh?" Soul nodded and then I got out of bed. After I got up I went to the washroom and looked at myself, did I ever look tired. My hair was all over the place and I had bags under my eyes. After looking at myself, I splashed some water onto my face and went to the other room.

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Hi Maka." Her eyes look so sad. I saw nothing but despair and lost hope in those eyes. How long has she been acting strong?

"Let's go home Black Star."

"Okay." Black Star jumped in a flash and was almost out the door before he turned towards Soul. "Hey, where's the stash?" For some reason he doesn't look so sick.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get it later. I'll drop by Tsubaki's place later."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They left not to long afterwards. Then Soul grabbed my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Take it easy there." My face is burning. Why does he always have to be like this? Oh yeah, we've barely saw each other since he came back. Foolish me.

"I miss you Maka. My heart is aching for you." Then Soul pulled me in for a heated long kiss. I wanted to pull back for air, but I missed those lips of his. I needed air, so I pulled away and we both locked our eyes onto each other. I could see nothing but the lust in his eyes.

**Soul's POV**

"Hey Soul are you up?" Black Star was nudging my arm.

"I'm sleeping go away."

"Just give me a little bit. I won't take much, just to stop the shaking." Now that I'm fully awake, thanks Black Star, he really doesn't look to good. His skin is really pale. The sweat is rolling down his face and his hands are shaking uncontrollably.

"Yeah okay. Just a line that's it."

"Thanks Soul."

The powder was a yellowish white colour. It looked so nasty. Who would snort that up the nose? Wouldn't it burn like hell?

"Doesn't that hurt to snort that shit?"

"It does but it makes me forget my feelings." He started to cut the drugs up with some old library card. Slowly forming a line.

"What feelings?" What feelings are making resort to the drugs? I say no feeling is so much to handle to make you take blow.

"The feelings I have for Tsubaki," he paused. "I love her you know. Like I love her more than she loves me. I wanted to see was she would do if I called her sister, right?" I nodded. "All she did was smile. That smile, literally poked knives in my heart. It hurts and all, but whatever." I didn't know what to say, so I stood there and watched him snort that crap up his nose. When he finished, he looked at me.

"What are you gonna do about Tsubaki then?"

"Nothing, I have to deal with the pain myself."

"Well you gotta at least tell her. You'll never know, she might care for you more as well." The way his eyes stared at me I knew that hope alone was too much to handle.

"I wish it was that easy. I really wish it was." Black Star had said that with a little pain in his voice. I sighed and gave him a smile.

"What's stopping you from telling her?"

"I can't hurt her more than I already am. I just can't" His hand started to clutch over his heart.

"You're just so uncool right now."

"Yeah, hey can I get another hit? Just before Tsubaki gets here."

"No." He gave me a shrug and I looked at the time. It was already eleven o'clock. Then I looked back at Black Star and shook my head.

"Come on."

"You don't need it." He glared at me, "whatever."

_Beep Beep_

**Tsubaki**

**Is Black Star still there?**

I replied and told her that he was still here.

"Just pass it here."

"I said no Black Star. Just go and wash your face. Tsubaki is on her way here."

I started walking towards the bedroom where Maka slept so soundly. I didn't want to admit it, but I left her all alone because of Black Star. The way she looked while she was asleep was beautiful. Her body was wrapped in the blanket and she even set the pillows as if I was laying beside her. Why does she have to be so goddamn cute? Right now, this moment, I want nothing but her. Maka is the one I want to be with when everything comes to an end.

**Tsubaki's POV**

After Black Star and I got back to my apartment, I sat on the couch. I don't know what to do anymore.

"You okay?"

"Just tired," I smiled. I'm always tired.

"Come here for a sec."

"What for?"

"Just come here." I obeyed. I'm just not in the mood to talk or argue. Black Star looks like a mess. He should shower. His blue hair is crazier then usual. I probably don't look any better.

He grabbed me and held me close. "You've been crying?"

"No," my faced started to feel very hot.

"Don't lie to me."

"I cried and what about it?" Don't crack, don't say anything stupid Tsubaki. He is the one who I fear the most, but he's the one I want the most.

"I don't like it when you cry, I love seeing your smile."

"Don't be foolish." My hand was on his chest struggling to push him away. Why is he making me fall for him more?

"Why do you keep doing that Tsubaki? I miss you, why can't I just hug you?" His arms are becoming in a much tighter grasp.

"No, I can't stand it anymore. Black Star you're driving me crazy! You're hurting yourself but you're also hurting me. Just stop." I'm crying again, I don't care though.

"I'm not gonna stop… Because I just can't."

"What are you talking about?" He let go of me and I'm staring clueless at him.

"I love you."

"As your sister right?"

"No, I love you."

"No, go away. No one loves me but him." The voice inside me is back and he's yelling so loud, telling me I shouldn't be talking anymore. I don't care. I start to kneel on the floor.

"Who? I am so much better then that asshole." My arms start to itch and I scratch them. "What's on your arm Tsubaki."

"Go away."

"No, let me see." He grabbed me tightly and pulled up my sleeve. He wasn't suppose to know. Why does he know? This wasn't suppose to happen. Nobody was suppose to find out about my hidden secrets.

"Don't touch me Black Star!" I scream.

"Stop it, I'm not going to hurt you. Just stop pushing me away." He let go of me and put my arm close to his lips. He starts kissing every pain inflicted on myself.

"No, you're making me hurt more."

"What am I doing so wrong?"

"What am I doing anymore?" I'm lost and confused about everything.

He grabbed me and pulled me up. His eyes looked straight into my own for what felt like a very long time. Then he did the unexpected and kissed me.

* * *

><p>Review :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There is Lemon in this chapter. If you don't want to read it, skip to Tsubaki's POV. But do whatever you want.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Time was lost as Soul pulled me deeper in our kiss. His hand trailing every inch of my body. My hands were slowly wrapping around his neck, pulling him much closer to me. I needed to breath, but I didn't care. I needed Soul more. Soul pulled back and was breathing heavily.

"Let's go to the bedroom," I nodded. I followed him as he leads towards our room. He grabbed me and laid me gently on the bed kissing my neck. My hands are tangled in his soft white hair. I gasped for air when he licked my neck. He stared at me and I could see the lust in his eyes. Then Soul started kissing me again. It was a hard, passionate kiss. Then we broke apart and he started to kiss my neck again.

Then I tugged at his shirt and almost immediately, Soul took it off. I did the same. His scar was beautiful across his chest, I would never tell him that though. Soul started to kiss down my chest and started to undo my bra. He slowly took it off and then started to suck my tip of my nipple. I couldn't take it anymore.

"S-stop teasing me."

"You like it don't you?"

"Mhmm." Then slowly he started to suck down my stomach. My mind was going crazy. I couldn't think straight anymore. While he was sucking my stomach, he slowly started to take off my shorts and my lacy underwear. Soul kissed me again.

"God I missed you Maka."

"Me too." Then Soul pulled me into another deep kiss. Then once more, Soul started to kiss down my body. I arched my back when he went down my stomach. It was too much to handle. Then Soul slowly started to spread my legs apart. Slowly, he planted kisses down my thigh. Everywhere he kissed, my body started to get hotter and hotter. Then finally, he started to suck my clitoris. It was driving me crazy. Then after awhile, he pulled away.

"I can't hold myself any longer." I nodded and then Soul laid on top of me. I've been waiting for this for too long. He entered and slowly started with slow thrusts. After awhile though, I could tell he couldn't hold himself anymore. He started thrusting faster and faster.

"I can't hold it in anymore Soul." I panted and then we both came at the same time. At exhaustion, he rolled over and wrapped me in his arms.

"I really missed you Maka."

**Tsubaki's POV**

My fingers were tense and my face felt like it was burning in flames. Why did kissing him feel like this? I never thought a kiss would give me this electrifying sensation before. I pulled back.

"What are you doing Black Star?"

"I'm trying my best to show my feelings to the girl I love the most."

"Stop, this isn't what I want." You'll only hurt yourself more if you're with me.

"No, why don't you want to be with me? That kiss right now, was the best thing ever." My arms are tingling, I'm rubbing them. "And why are you hurting yourself?"

"You're doing the same Black Star." I turn away and start walking towards my room. He chases me, and pulls me in a very tight hug.

"Stop it Tsubaki. You don't need to hurt yourself anymore." He makes me face him and grabs my arm. He pulls both sleeves and kisses the scars and cuts. My eyes start to water at this. Why is he acting like this?

"Because he wants to show you the love you can only get from me Tsubaki."

"Go away."

"No."

"You shouldn't have an outburst like that or they'll think you're crazy. Oh wait, you already are. You can hear me right?" He needs to stop. Where does he come from?

"I can hear you clearly, but please go away," I cry.

'Tsubaki, I'm not talking and I ain't going anywhere," he looks so scared. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody. Don't worry about Black Star." I got out of his grasp and walked towards the bathroom.

"You know Tsubaki, you should really grab the blade again and drag it across your once beautiful arms. It will make you feel really good."

"I don't need to. Go away."

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Who are you talking to Tsubaki?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. I didn't want to be hurt. This was happening all too fast and it was scaring me. Especially the voice. That cold harsh voice. Why am I the only one who could hear him? Is he really in my head unseen or is it really me?

"If I do it once more, will you leave me alone?" I whisper.

"Yes, just drag it across your arms more then once and I won't be back."

"Okay." I grab the blade sitting on the counter and grip it tightly. My arms are itching for me to drag it across my arms. I do it once then twice and more then I mean to. It's deeper then I wish it was. What am I doing? I sit comfortably on the floor.

"Tsubaki are you okay?" Go away Black Star, I'm comfortable right here.

"I'm okay, I'm going to shower."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm starting the water right now. Shower after me too, kay?"

"Okay Tsubaki." But I don't move, I sit there feeling more relaxed in a long time. Why is he always right? Why does he know how to make me feel happier about myself? I don't care because I'm happy right now. My mind is slipping and it doesn't bother me. I can feel myself slipping away. I'm happy, maybe now I can be happy forever.

"Tsubaki, I'm coming in. I don't care if you're naked or whatever but I'm coming in." The last thing I see is Black Star storming in and struggling to keep me awake. Then it's a black mess.

**Soul's POV**

Falling asleep holding Maka was one of the best goddamn sleeps I have ever had. After making love, we just laid there, enjoying just our presence with each other. I didn't even realize we fell asleep until I heard the phone ringing.

Caller ID says it's Tsubaki.

"Hello, everything okay?"

"I'm freaking out man. I don't know what to do."

"Black Star?"

"Yeah, I don't know what she was doing, I called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital."

"Who Tsubaki? What happened Black Star? Did you do anything to her?" What is going on?

"She's hurt man. I did jack shit. She went to shower and the water wasn't' going and I freaked out and opened the door. There was blood everywhere. Man I'm fucking scared shitless."

"Where are you?"

"The University Hospital."

"I'm on my way. Keep the phone on will ya?"

"Yeah whatever, just hurry up."

"What happened?" Shit, I forgot about Maka.

"Tsubaki's in the hospital, get dress and lets go." I got up and started putting on some pants.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What on earth is Tsubaki thinking? After Soul explained to me that she was taken to the hospital and he doesn't know why, I was scared. Black Star didn't do anything, so what was Tsubaki doing before he went into the bathroom. I don't know how to deal with this. I'm usually not scared but right now, I'm terrified. My best friend could be dying.

"Call Black Star, and ask where he is."

"Okay."

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Where are you, we're almost at the hospital?" My voice sounded so shaking. I'm sure it wasn't noticeable. Maybe.

"I'm in the lobby. Hurry up."

"Kay."

We rushed towards the hospital. As soon as Soul parked, we both ran towards the emergency exit. Soul and I looked around, then Soul grabbed my arm and started to drag me. I looked towards the direction he was dragging me and I see Black Star.

When we reached Black Star, he was shaking uncontrollably. I didn't know if it was withdrawal or he was terrified. To tell you the truth, I was terrified. I didn't know what to think.

"What happened Black Star?" Soul asked him softly. We all went and sat in a nearby table. Then once again, Soul asked him once more. Black Star breathed a couple of times and then finally spoke.

"I don't know, we were talking and then she ran to the bathroom. She said she was going to take a shower. After awhile I realized the water wasn't running and I freaked. I ran in there and then saw the blood. Oh the blood," he looked at his hands and he was started shaking at the word blood.

"Calm down Black Star, try to relax. What else did you see when you went to the bathroom?" Black Star never got scared, there must've been a lot of blood to scare him.

"I saw her, oh god it was so bad. I knew, she said she would stop after I saw, then we had an argument." His face was against his hands. He wasn't calming down.

"What did you see on Tsubaki?" I tried my best to be as calm as possible.

"The scars and cuts on her arms." I think he's crying now.

"What do you mean?"

"She was cutting herself I 'spose, and she went too far this time. It's my fault. It's all my fault she did it. I'm such an idiot. Why did I do that?" Before I could even ask what he was talking about, the doctor told us Tsubaki was okay. Thank goodness. She lost a lot of blood but they managed to fix up her arms and give a blood transfusion. He said we could go to her room.

Each step towards her room, my feet got heavier. Everything Black Star told us, was just too much to handle. Each step took me closer to seeing Tsubaki. Seeing Tsubaki meant I would have to see her sadness.

Walking into the room and seeing her was so heartbreaking. She looked so lifeless and I couldn't even fix anything.

Black Star pulled up a chair and sat on the right side of her bed. Soul and I stood on the opposite side of her. Black Star covered his face with his hands. I looked at Tsubaki again and my heart broke. All I kept on thinking was _If maybe I had asked how she was doing, maybe she wouldn't be here. _I felt like it was my fault.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki said slowly opening her eyes.

**Tsubaki's POV**

Where am I? Why can't I see anything? Am I dead? I feel so light, like my body is weightless. Is my body still here. No, I can still move my arms. So, where am I? I can hear voices around me. Does it mean I'm dead? Why do I feel like this?

I slowly start to open my eyes and I can hear his voice. Why is he here?

"Black Star?" I asked him. I look around the room and I also see Soul and Maka. Why are they here?

"Tsubaki? You're awake," Black Star grabs my hand when he finishes talking.

"Calm down Black Star, she's just waking up." I hear Maka say. I look around the room one more time.

"Where am I?" I ask everyone.

"You're in the hospital," Soul answers my question.

"Wait, what?" I shot back at them. Then I look at my wrists and then I remember. Now I know why I was there, but who brought me here?

"Everything's alright Tsubaki, we're all here," Maka says as she lightly grabs my hands. I look towards the windows and I can feel tears well up in my eyes. I close my eyes and I'm hoping that when I open them, there all going to be gone.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked while my eyes are still closed.

"Because you made all of us worried. What happened?" Maka asked.

"Nothing. I'm really tired, can I be alone?" I'm not tired, I just need to be by myself. My head hurts, how much blood did I lose?"

"Sure, we'll be back later." As each of them left out the door, Black Star was about to leave but I tugged his hand.

"Don't leave."

"Okay." I couldn't stop the tears now, it just wouldn't stop coming down my face. I brought my knees closer to hide my face. I could feel Black Star's arm gently wrap around my now fragile body.

"What's wrong? Why are you so sad now?"

"I don't know Black Star, he just makes everything so confusing. Why does he come and go and then make everything so hard for me?"

"I only come back when I'm needed, like now. I think there is something sharp in this room. Probably." His voice sounds so scary. How did we end up with each other?

"Who?" His voice is so stern.

"You should stop talking about me in front of people. They'll think you're crazy. You probably are already crazy, you can hear me right?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you anymore. What are you trying to do with me?"

"Who are you fucking talking to? Are you seriously okay, or what? I want to help you, just tell me what's wrong." He pulls me closer to his chest. He feels so warm. This would be enough but I can still hear him.

"Don't let go Black Star," I pleaded. I felt more tears fall down my cheeks as he tightened his grasp around my fragile body.

"I want to help, just tell me what I can do," I just shook my head. I didn't know what to do anymore. My life at that moment seemed so useless. I didn't want to be alive anymore. Even though Black Star was able to be mine, he seemed so far. It was like the farthest he's been since he's been on the drugs. All I could do was cry while he held me.

Soul's POV

"Why do you think she tried to off herself?"

"What is that suppose to mean? Off herself? Are you insisting she tried to kill herself?" Shit, she's pissed. I can be such an idiot, but whatever. Better find out now then later, right?

We stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I don't think she would want to kill herself, but then why is she cutting? Doesn't it sound weird that Tsubaki is hurting herself. She looks so happy, like I just don't understand."

I tug Maka's sleeve and were against a wall while the doctors rush by. Our hands entangle with each other and I don't want to argue anymore. It seems since I came home, that's all we're good for. Did I do something wrong leaving her here and not taking her? She did say it was okay but I think she should at least no why.

"Let's go sit down," I point towards an empty bench. "Do you know why I left to study in England?"

"Yeah, for music. Why?"

'That's not the only reason," I admit. Then Maka looks at me with a confused look. I continue, "My parent's forced me to go. If I didn't go, they would've stopped sending money."

"I never knew that. Why didn't you tell me?" Maka asked me with a little hurt in her voice. Slowly, I grabbed her hand and hold it. She tried to pull away, but I tightened my hand. I didn't want her to get away from me.

"I wouldn't have left if they didn't say that. I would've stayed here with you."

"You should've just stayed, we could've found our own way to pay rent. We could've-"

"Don't," I tell her. "It's already happened and the only thing that should matter is that I'm here with you right now." She smiles and then pulls me into a kiss.


End file.
